Major problems in measuring the fill level in containers by transit time methods can occur when a mixer that rotates at a certain stirring frequency is disposed in the container. If in fact the measuring frequency and the stirring frequency are in synchronous, then there is the risk that for measuring the fill level, instead of the spacing of the measuring instrument from the surface of the product in the container, the spacing from the mixer blades of the mixer will be measured and then used for evaluation.